


Fight for me

by Just_Another_Fanaddict



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Fanaddict/pseuds/Just_Another_Fanaddict
Summary: Private Ava Sharpe is badly injured during a mission. Barely alive, she is the only survivor. Ava is sent in an hospital in the United States.  The loss of her brothers in arms destroyed her, but doctor Sara Lance will do her best to show her life is still worth living.





	Fight for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, how are you? So it's finally time to start. Fun fact, I wanted three stories but I only had two so I forced myself to imagine a new one in few minutes. And of course you had to pick this one!! 
> 
> It will probably be a slowburn because I don't want Ava to live happily ever after just after a traumatic experience. I lost my friends but it's okay I met a hot girl. Sounds so wrong. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll give you other fanfictions to choose again (always three) because I liked the idea. The two stories you didn't pick will be on the next list and a third one will be added.

She remembers fear, she remembers anger but most of all she remembers death. Not hers, of course not, it would be too easy. Her friends died in that damn building though. They've known each other since primary school. As they grew up together they decided to enlist with the Army. It was like a challenge, and let's face it it also became a matter of competition between them. After they finally got into the Army a new bound united them; they were brothers and sisters now.

Not anymore.

"Ava Sharpe?" A woman asks Ava. "Do you hear me?"

Ava wakes up with a start. She can't help but scream, and then she's unconscious again. When she doesn't have a panic attack, she just cries.

"She's badly shaken up." Ava hears a voice but she doesn't know who's speaking. Maybe she knows that person, maybe she doesn't. She doesn't know. She doesn't know anything right now, except she didn't want to be the one who survives. She can tell by the smell she's in a hospital.

"I wish I could say it's the first time I see someone like that." Doctor Sara Lance replies. She is in charge of private Ava Sharpe's case. Not an easy one. Like her colleague said, her case is pretty serious. Three cracked ribs, punctured lung, multiple bruises and her legs were not able to carry her anymore. And yet it is the distress in her eyes that saddened Sara the most.

To calm her Sara gave her a strong sedative. After all, Ava needed to stay still.

x

After a week Ava is getting better. Getting better means she is now stable, not that the nightmares stop or the desire to join her now ex brothers in arms leaves her thoughts. She is 'getting better' and Ava hates it.

"Hello there." Sara says as she enters the room. The patient doesn't answer. "It's the first time we meet, I'm Sara Lance and I'm going to take care of you."

"Hello, I'm a mess nice to meet you." Ava doesn't look at her, she wants to be alone. She doesn't want anyone to take care of her.

"Mess? Not a very common name. I like it." Sara is prepared for Ava's behavior, she has not expected her to react any different way.

"Could you do me a favor please Ma'am?"

"Sure."

"The machine next to me is too loud, would you mind to turn it off?"

"I don't want to lose my job for a dumbass like you." Sara shook her head with a smile.

"Excuse me?" How dare this woman call her that?

"You heard me well. Dumbass. Oh come on don't be so surprised, we all are." Sara winks. "Me for example, I speak and only then I think of what I should say."

"Oh really? I'm surprised." Ava says in a neutral tone.

"I know right. What's yours?"

"Does letting my friends die count?"

"I'm sorry I'm afraid not. First because you actually didn't let them die and second because it has to be a flaw not an action. Think about it and when you're ready, tell me. And you're also going to tell me how are you feeling today."

"I feel like I don't belong on this earth. I'm broken and I see their faces every second of the day. I hear their screams, their prayers..."

"Must be hard."

For some reasons it annoys Ava to hear that. Yes it must be, but she has no idea how much. So she doesn't answer, she just looks away.

"When will I be able to leave this place?"

"Don't ever bother asking this question. We can't tell you for sure it depends on how quick your body can recover but trust me it's not for now so don't think about it. I know it will be long but lucky you, you have me."

"Yup, lucky me."

"Stop being so moody miss." Sara says light-heartedly. Ava doesn't know why but it makes her smile. Just a small smile, she doesn't want the doctor to know it is working.

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes! You have an awesome lady in front of you. The sigh of me should make you cheer up."

"You're the most modest person I've ever met."

"I know, thanks. Otherwise I would tell you I'm the best doctor in this hospital, or even in the country, but I won't say it."

"Wow seriously?" It is more than a smile this time. A laugh escapes her lips.

"I know, impressive right?" Sara is glad it is working.

"So that means you'll fix me." Ava's tone is serious again. "I'll walk again. It won't hurt everytime I breath?"

"Not for now but yes." Sara confirms and her patient's mood lightened up a bit.

  
When Sara leaves the room a nurse comes to see her.

"I heard what you said. Do you really think she has a chance to recover?"

"Honnestly, I don't know, but she is the only one who can make it happen. She needs to believe it."

x

Flashes and nightmares never leave Ava. It is almost unbearable. The only reason why she decides to hold on is because her doctor has told her she would be fine again. Someday.

Today is a relatively good day. She has slept more than three hours in a raw, which is a first since she was brought here.

And Sara had agreed to bring her some chocolate, which she shouldn't be allowed to eat. She likes this Sara. She takes time to talk to her. With her. From time to time she would sit next to her bed and start a conversation. During this short among of time it is like she is not her doctor. Sara does almost all the talking and Ava likes to listen.

Today is one of those days. It is probably the best day she had since she got here.

Until someone enters her room. He is wearing a uniform she knows very well. Ava has never seen him before. He's not here to see how she's doing or anything like that. He's here to give her personal belongings. She doesn't care about her personal belongings, they can keep them. All of them. But he also gives her a box. It is a simple cardboard box, but neither her friends nor her wanted to have it. Her former friends and her had made a pact and now the box is hers.

It makes her sick. Again. It is far from the best day, it might even be the worst.

"Hi Ava." Sara says with a bright face. "Good news, your body is recovering quicker than we had expected. Do you feel any difference?" Ava doesn't say anything. She's obviously not in the mood today. It pains Sara a little because she's thought they had established a bound between them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered, her eyes never leaving the box.

"What is this?"

"When will I be able to leave this place?"

Sara sighs.

"Come on, we've talked about this. You know it's not possible for now, you're too weak."

"I just need a day." Ava looked at her for the first time. Was it pain or hope in her eyes? Both?

"A day is already too long. Why do you want to leave? Except for the fact that you're in a hospital of course." She tries to make her smile but fails.

"I need to do something." Ava replies.

"I'm sure it can wait. You're body's treatment doesn't."

"I really need to do it." The patient insists.

"Okay, tell me what is it about and I'll see what I can do." If Sara wants to keep her bound with Ava she knew she has to make compromises.

"See this box? Open it."

Sara takes it and does as she is told. She finds pictures, letters and even rings and necklaces. She doesn't recognize the faces except one, which means she easily guesses who are the people on the pictures. It's the first time she sees them. They are so young. Too young to be dead. She doesn't know what to say.

"It's a tragedy. I know I told you a thousand times and it probably doesn't mean anything to you but I'm sorry."

"The first day we arrived at the military base we decided to make a 'souvenir box' in which we put pictures and whatever we wanted to put in it. It was in case something happens to one of us, we would give what belongued to them in this box to their parents and friends. But it was a joke, we never thought anything would happen to us. Regularly we would add stuff. Mostly pictures of us in the new places we went."

"And now you have to go to their families." Sara finally understands. "I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"We promised each other! Even if we weren't serious it doesn't change anything."

"It's already hard enough for you. Give you some time."

"It's hard enough for them too. They deserve it." Ava's eyes starts to get wet. "I will never have a more important duty than this one."

"You're torturing yourself, you know that?" Sara reaches for her hand.

"Maybe, but it's not like I have the choice. I couldn't save my friends, I owe them this. It's the least I can do."

"Fine, but still you should give you some time."

"I don't know, I want to get rid of it as quickly as possible. I don't want to see it every day. It's just another reminder."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Really?" Honestly Ava had thought she would never agree.

"We both have our own duty, mine is to make you feel better." The doctor smiles before she leaves. "I'll be back soon."

x

"We can't do that Sara you know it. Why did you even give this poor girl hope? She's been through enough."

"Come on. We're talking about soldiers who died for their country."

"You don't like soldiers." Her boss replied.

"What? No, it's not that I don't like them, I just don't understand them. But they still deserve a good treatment. Their families too. You have two sons right? Wouldn't you like someone to give you what they adressed you in this particular case?"

"Of course I would." He sighs. He knew from the start he was screwed, he could never say no to her.

"I'll go with her, we'll be back if she doesn't feel good. I'll recognize the signs."

"Fine, but you'll do that on your day off. And you keep an eye on her very closely."

"Thank you thank thank you!" If he wasn't her boss she would have jumped in his arms.

x

"Second good news of the day for you." Sara isn't excited like before because she doesn't know in which mood her patient is at the moment. "They allowed me to take you to their their families. It wasn't an easy fight trust me-" but she is interrupted.

"Take me?"

"That's the condition. You can't go alone anyway and I'm your doctor. Your stuck with me."

"When?"

"I have a day off in two days."

"I guess it'll do." Ava shrugged but was grateful. "Thank you."

"It's okay, I just miss your pretty smile so if it can help..."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, not a very long chapter I'm sorry. I'll do better next time :)


End file.
